custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jorag
Jorag was a male Toa of Fire guard to the Farside Village in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early Life As most other Toa of Fire, Jorag was placed inside the Matoran Universe as a Ta-Matoran. It is currently unknown how he became a Toa and ended up as the Farside Village's guard on Balfe Nui. Uprising Jorag was the first to meet Theran and Range of the Farside Village's inhabitants. As the two appeared armed at their gate, he assumed them to be intruders and confiscated their weapons with his fellow guard, Vorred. The two then brought the strangers to the Farside Council, who then tried to warn them of an incoming attack but were cast out of the settlement as they had no proof for their claims. It was only later that Jorag started to believe in their story when they showed up with the deceased and infected body of one of their teammates. He helped in the preparations, but ultimately had to flee the Farside Village when they were overwhelmed at the Battle at Nightfall. He found himself reunited with the other survivors at Xafri's camp. He then supported the Farside Council when they made a counter-attack the next day. In the battle, as even the seasoned warriors of the council fell to a particularly sturdy Forgotten Warrior, he discovered that his elemental powers of fire proved to be extra effective against the thralls. With his help, the Farside Village was reclaimed. When Hakefor of the council found an ancient Kanohi mask the Forgotten Warriors seemed to have dug up, Xafri send everyone out of the settlement once more, claiming that it wouldn't be safe here and longer. Jorag followed the others and moved to a safe distance, escaping the mask's power radius when it was later activated. When the Patriots recruited most of the village's inhabitants into their ranks, Jorag stayed back with Councilor Balenvar in order to protect the now mostly abandoned Farside Village, should the team one day return. Patriots During the next months, Jorag stayed at the Farside Village with its last councilor. Elegy It is unknown what exactly took place when the village's last guard stayed back at the settlement. One can assume that he encountered Amarii and Sorol, as the latter two were found at the site when Range and his team arrived there, who earlier found Jorag's body tangled in a nearby tree. Legacy As the Farside Village was eventually rebuild, his body was moved to the Farside Crypt to commemorate the fallen Toa. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Ta-Matoran, Jorag would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Fire, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably more resilient to warmer temperatures and climates than most other types of Matoran and adopted a physical, blunt approach to problems. Upon becoming a Toa he was able to create, absorb and manipulate Fire. Additionally, he was granted the ability to use his Kanohi Felnas, the Great Mask of Disruption, allowing him to make anyone's natural powers go out of their control. Appearances *''Uprising: Prologue'' - First Appearance *''Uprising: Chapter 1'' *''Uprising: Chapter 2'' *''Uprising: Chapter 3'' *''Uprising: Chapter 4'' *''Uprising: Chapter 6'' *''Uprising: Epilogue'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' - Deceased Category:User:Vorred Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Remains Alternate Universe